Turn Me Around Again
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Seiner Oneshot- Short and citrus flavored if you know what I mean . My first Seiner AND my first sort of lemon. Be kind, review?


**Ohh, man.**

**I started writing this when I finished the project I was supposed to do in summer school, and it WAS NOT supposed to turn out so..."citrus flavored." But it's okay; no one believes that whatever was inside of me and making me feel totally prude-ish (I call it my prude bar) completely snapped so this is proof, right?**

**Is this good enough for you?**

**Warning: This is a Seiner love story; it can only lead to fangirl screams.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It's almost like feeling important. It's almost like feeling really, _truly_, loved. But it's all nothing, Nothing important. Nothing really even close to _true_ love. Hayner knew that. Hayner _knows_ that. And he's probably going to remember it forever.

Maybe he was high or something? His stupid friends, Rai and Fuu, probably got him to go and get drunk back down at the sandlot and dared him to do what he did. Seifer doesn't just go and fuck someone senseless for no reason, right?

God only knows how much the platinum blond had to drink when he approached Hayner the first time. All he was doing was minding his own business; talking to Olette, Pence, and Roxas, and just flat out ignoring the disciplinary committee leader. Then he heard Seifer call out, "Fine, just go ahead and walk away, lamer!"

Before he had the chance to even think of a comeback to use against his rival, Seifer's large, warm hands were on the sandy blonds' shoulders, spinning him around and pulling him close. Seifer had pressed their lips together and joined them in a heated kiss that no one had seen coming.

Their lips moved together and they found it so arousing to just push against each other as hard as possible. Hayner wrapped his arms around the elders' neck, and Seifer held the small of Hayners' back as moans and grunts were freed from the prisons that are were their mouths. It felt like what some people think is heaven on earth; even though they were both going to end up in hell.

Hayner for feeling this way about the platinum blond for so long, and Seifer for…just being himself.

Before too long, Seifer had lifted the younger off of the ground and held him close so that he wouldn't fall, and Hayner had wrapped his legs around the others' waist. Nothing in the world could tear them apart, now.

Pence, being a complete homophobe, almost lost his jaw because Olette closed his mouth so forcefully. Roxas, having been with Axel, didn't mind it at all. He didn't want to stick around and watch it, though. So, Roxas and Olette summoned the strength (mystically and magically) to pretty much lift Pence off the ground and move him away from the scene that was Seifer and Hayner.

Rai and Fuu had backed off, too, for they feared that Seifer would turn around and snap at them to leave. And that left the two boys in the middle of the sandlot all alone.

Seifer had torn away from the mouth of the younger to catch his breath and look around for the friends he thought he brought with him, and proceeded to leave the lot when Hayner rested his head on his shoulder. Hayner, realizing they were moving, clung to Seifer and asked, "Where the hell are you taking me?"

Saying nothing, a smirk played on Seifers' lips as he gave the boy a boost and made his way down one of the other roads that connected the sandlot to the main streets of Twilight Town. "I asked where we were going, damn it." Hayner snarled, tightening his grip on the others' back.

"Shut the fuck up," Seifer growled. "I'm taking you back to my apartment, alright?"

Hayner seemed only temporarily satisfied, and then he absorbed the blonds' words. Were they really going to do what he thought they were going to do? It isn't possible…how could…how could Seifer love someone enough to do _that_ with them? Or maybe it isn't love…?

His head started to hurt, but he didn't care at all; especially when he could see the apartment building Seifer lived in out of the corner of his eye. He really meant it, didn't he?

When they finally got to Seifer's apartment (which just _had_ to be on the top floor), Hayner felt the loss of the warm body he wanted and gained the pain of an old worn out mattress. He hissed when he tried to sit up and would have started cursing violently if Seifer wasn't standing at the end of the bed.

Shirtless.

The sandy blond swallowed his angry words and observed what was becoming his newest (and only) eye candy. No wonder he was the leader of the disciplinary committee; he looked strong enough to rip a car in half just by looking at it. The light that poured into the room through the open windows illuminated his chest brilliantly, outlining every perfect muscle and every perfect ounce of milky skin.

Was he really trying to tease him?

Seifer saw the look of adoration in the other boys' eyes and slowly crawled across the bed until he was hovering over the smaller body. He let the younger trail his cold hands over his broad and (very well) defined chest; smiling cockily every so often. But enough was enough; the line had to be drawn somewhere.

He grabbed Hayners' hands and pinned them above his head, and kissed him like he had before. Hayner (somehow) uttered out a small, "bastard" as Seifer removed the sandy blonds' shirt and kissed his way down the less defined chest that was Hayner's.

He bit and sucked on the creamy white skin whenever he felt necessary, earning satisfied moans from the younger. "It feels good, doesn't it, lamer?"

"S-Stop calling me…th-that…" Hayner stuttered, lifting his hips (subconsciously) so Seifer could remove the rest of his clothing. He couldn't even look down, or even at Seifer, when he heard a small chuckle probably made out to be mocking his manhood. "Shut the hell up, bastard!" Hayner spat, looking toward the window.

Seifer grabbed Hayners' chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "I'm not laughing at your cock, you dumbass." The older said, kissing him again. "I'm laughing because you have to deal with me right up your ass. Literally."

Hayner gasped when Seifer let go of his face and grabbed onto his throbbing erection. It hurt because his grip was so hard, but it felt _so good_ when the elder bent down and took as much of Hayner as possible into his mouth and sucked vigorously. Hayner's hands flew to Seifers' bobbing head and grabbed at the beanie that covered his hair, tearing it off and throwing it across the room.

They probably wouldn't find that for a while after this.

If Seifer wasn't having such a good time playing with Hayner, he'd be pissed at the fact that his favorite hat was just carelessly thrown across his apartment. He let the youngers manhood escape the warmth of his mouth, for only a second, so he could hold his fingers to Hayner's mouth and command, "Suck 'em."

This, of course, made Hayner scoff. "I d-don't have to do a damn th-thing for you."

Seifer snorted and grabbed Hayners' lower region on more time, forcing the sandy blond to gasp. The second his mouth flew open, Seifer forced his fingers inside of it. Neither had any lube (no one actually planned this little..."event"), so, something had to work, right?

When Seifer felt his fingers were properly lubricated, he moved off of the younger and slid off his own pants, exposing his mini self (which was much larger than Hayners'). "Lie on your stomach," Seifer demanded. "Now."

Hayner, panting heavily and covered in sweat, obeyed the other teen, propping himself so that he was on his hands and knees. "Hurry the fuck up, Seifer!" he shouted, regretting having to sound so desperate to have the other inside him. He tried to cover it up by saying, "I want to go home and take a shower!"

"Well, then," Seifer retorted, "you just might have to shower here, with me, when I'm done fucking you. Got it?"

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as the two had their way between the sheets (more than once, might I add) and, finally at about three in the afternoon, then they decided to go their seperate ways. Hayner wasn't sure why it seemed so different, but when Seifer kissed him after that one final time, it seemed so different.

Different as in, completely not Seifer?

It wasn't one of those rough kisses that just tend to happen in the heat of a moment; there were no tongues involved and their lips weren't bruised afterwards. It was a short and sweet kiss that made absolutely no sense, but made _perfect_ sense at the same time. After Hayner found all his clothes and opened the door to Seifers' apartment, he felt the need to say something the he probably shouldn't have said.

As Seifer laid on his bed, flicking through random channels on his small television, Hayner stopped in the doorway and turned to face him. "Let's...do this again sometime."

The small smile that graced his beautiful lips faded when Seifer said, "Don't count on it."

After that, Seifer and Hayner didn't talk, or even make eye contact, and things between the sandy blond and the homophobe were a little...uncomfortable. Pence got over it, though, after a while. Roxas tried to talk to Hayner about how it was okay to be in love with someone no one else finds suitable (he had to deal with Axel everyday). Olette just minded her own business; offering a gentle and motherly smile when needed.

Not even a week later, the seven of them were back in the sandlot, Hayner with Olette, Pence, and Roxas, and Seifer with Rai and Fuu, talking amongst their groups when Seifer started things with Hayner again. He couldn't deal with this again; he's already had his heart broken by the platinum blond before. Who said he had to deal with it again?

Hayner and the gang stood from their spots on the warm pavement and turned to head for the usual spot when he heard Seifer shout again. "Fine, just go ahead and walk away, lamer!"

The sandy blond stopped cold in the middle of the sandlot and swallowed hard. His heart began to ache ever-so-slightly and his lungs felt like they were closed up because his breath was caught in his throat. His mind wasn't racing because he was pretty much dying right there in the sandlot, no, his mind was racing with the same thoughts and recollections from the last time this happened. When he could think straight again, he, literally, could only think about the same thing. The thing he wanted.

_Turn me around again, Seifer._

All he wanted was to feel the elders' lips against his own, to breathe in Seifers' wonderful scent, to make love to him like he did the last time. He knew this wouldn't happen, though, because Seifer meant what he said when he was flicking through the channels. Don't count on it. That was a once in a lifetime experience; Hayner knew that. Hayner _knows_ that. And he's probably going to remember it forever.

* * *

**Random, it is, yes. Short, well, it kind of is, yes.**

**This was actually inspired by that Sugar Ray song, "Every Morning." It was playing on the radio when I finished my project, and the part where he sings, "_turn me around again..." _that's kinda where I got the title.**

**I haven't written a Seiner before, so I thought I'd try it out. It's actually very difficult to write a sweet and simple Seiner story, y'know? Unless you take the characters and completely change their personalities around, then that might work.**

**I tried my best to keep them as in character as possible, but I couldn't keep them in character and not have some semi-hard yaoi in there. It's not very good; it's my first citrus flavored story. But can you review anyway?**

**Yes, I am asking you, the reader, to review one of the crappiest Seiner stories ever; even if you don't have an account, would you please?**

**I just recently sprained my ankle and nothing would make me happier than some reviews.**

**=D**


End file.
